


All I Want For Christmas

by Cassidy_Doris



Series: Sterek Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Getting Together, Heartbroken Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, finding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>●	It’s Black Friday and there is only one toy that each of our kids want left au</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Stiles is gently pressing on the gas, begging his piece of shit jeep to drive just a bit faster, but at safe speeds, so they can get to the black friday opening at Walmart, two whole towns over. He promised his son, who is currently sitting in the back with his lip jutted out in a huge pout and water pooling in his eyes. It’s so cute and sad all at the same time.

            “Hey, Scotty? I’m gonna get us there buddy, okay? We’re gonna get that cool new robot toy. Promise.” Stiles immediately winces, because now he promised and he has a really bad feeling they’re not gonna get the cool new robot toy. The thing is nearly a hundred dollars and the toy all the kids want this Christmas. They’re also running late by a whole hour because his dad wanted them to stay longer visiting family. Scott sucks in a deep breath and brushes off the tears that have escaped with an angry swipe of his fist. He doesn’t speak, just nods his head and stares out the window.

Stiles sighs, it’s been tough. This is the first year they’ve had to deal with the holidays since Heather left the picture about eight months ago. Just left a note when Stiles had gone to work that morning and Scott went to school. Stiles couldn’t believe it, well he could, she had been doing this for years but she’d always come back, this time was different. The note was pretty clear and final. So, Stiles filed for divorce and when they finally tracked Heather down, she didn’t argue or put up a fight that Stiles was filing for full custody and everything. She just signed them. Stiles had never felt so broken, not for himself, but for Scott because she was his whole world. He doted on her and she didn’t seem to care. Stiles swipes at his face now, trying not to alert or startle Scott as they pull into the Walmart parking lot. The clock reads 10:30pm and the doors are opening at eleven. It’s the only way Stiles was going to agree that Scott could come along, he figured eleven wasn’t too late and there was no school tomorrow. The kid deserved it.

Stiles turns around with a bright smile on his face but Scott just rolls his eyes and unbuckles himself.

As they get in line Stiles sees a few more people with their young children and he’s put at rest that he’s not the worst parent in the world, he even notes the gorgeous man with dark hair, and scruff that looks so soft, the brooding but attractive face with an adorable red headed girl. They lock eyes for a few seconds and it sends Stiles into a frenzy, heartbeat accelerating and eyes darting to the ground, as he walks past them to get into the back of the line. As the time ticks by Scott starts growing antsy, jumping up and down on his toes, and hopping side to side. Stiles tries to calm him down by putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder. Scott jerks violently from his grip.

“Don’t!” Scott shouts, causing the people around them to jump and turn to stare. Stiles stands in shock, hand up in a surrender. Scott looks at the ground sheepishly and whispers, “just don’t touch me.”

Stiles lip starts to tremble but he holds it in, he shakes his head and then turns his body so he’s facing the line. His eyes catch that attractive mans from earlier again. Stiles shakes his head more and averts his gaze back to the ground, stuffing his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet. He keeps an eye on Scott out of the corner of his eye just to be sure he’s still there but gives him the space he so clearly needs. Stiles, who has been periodically checking the time, finally looks to see it say 10:59 and he sighs in relief as the line starts moving.

Once inside, Scott takes off for the toy aisle as Stiles yells and runs after him about how unsafe it is to be running right now and getting lost. Scott keeps running though and when they finally get to the aisle with all the cool 2015 Robo Power Robot’s, the red headed girl from earlier is grabbing the last one off the display. Stiles stops dead just a few inches away from Scott, whose entire back is to Stiles. Stiles can’t make out his face but he call tell by the way look on the sexy bearded father’s face, it’s not good. The man looks heartbroken and sorry. When Scott finally turns around, Stiles sinks to his knees, heartbroken over the face as well. It’s beat red, and Scott’s biting on his lip so hard from crying out that it’s bleeding.

“Scott, hey listen -”

“YOU PROMISED!” Scott yells. Stiles winces and immediately tries to shush him, “No! You promised, _dad_. You said I could come get Robo Power Robot tonight!”

“I know I did, Scotty, but it’s a highly demanded toy by all kids. It wasn’t guaranteed we’d get it, I tried to tell you.”

“I don’t care! You promised! Everyone keeps promising me things! You promise me a robot, Grandpa promised to take me to a baseball game last summer but then this big case came up, Mom promised she wouldn’t leave again. People promise me things and they don’t keep their promises!” Scott is sobbing and slapping away any of Stiles attempts to try and comfort or hold him. Stiles doesn’t even know he’s crying too until the red headed girl is bounding up to Scott and tapping him on the shoulder. They both go quiet at once and only then does Stiles feel how wet his cheeks are, he brings a hand to his face to wipe it away, standing up.

“Excuse me? My names Lydia.” The little girl, Lydia, says. Scott stares at his dad, hurt apparent of his face.

“Scott.” He responds. The little girl makes a humming noise and looks at Stiles’ son, like she’s contemplating something and then nods.

“Look, I really think this Robot’s cool and all but I know I’m already getting like _tons_ of presents for Christmas, so it’s not all that important to me.” Lydia explains. Stiles almost snorts at how ridiculously spoiled this kid sounds and to be bragging in front of his clearly upset child has him glaring daggers at the father standing behind her, hot or not. The man has the decency to clear his throat and mutter a warning, “Lydia,” under his breath.

“What I mean is, you should have it, I can wait for awhile till I get one.” Lydia offers out the box to him and Scott stares at it in awe. Looking back and forth between Lydia, Stiles and Lydia’s father.

“Really?” Scott says, he’s face lights up suddenly and Stiles can’t remember the last time he saw him smile that wide before. Stiles steps forward and smiles at Lydia and her father.

“Thank you very much, isn’t that right, Scott?” Stiles says, looking down at his son, who’s still staring dreamily at the box and the picture of the Robot on top of it.

“Yeah, thank you.” He mumbles. Stiles huffs and looks up at the man holding out his hand.

“I’m Stiles, this is my son, Scott.” Stiles introduces them. The man takes his hand.

“Derek, this is my daughter, Lydia.” The man, Derek, counters. Stiles smiles at him.

“This means a lot to him.” Stiles whispers, Derek nods in understanding. “You’ve got a great daughter.”

“I sure do.” Derek smiles, staring down at Lydia who has joined Scott’s side and they’re talking adamantly about what the Robot is going to be able to do and pointing at things in the picture. Stiles smiles down at them both. Scott turns to look at Stiles then and greets him with the biggest smile. A part of Stiles wants to cry, because a smile hasn’t been directed towards Stiles like that in almost eight months.

“Can Lydia come over and play with my robot with me?” Scott asks. Stiles laughs and looks at Derek.

“We promised if you came with me to get the robot, you’d wait till after Christmas, so it could be a present.” Stiles reminds him. Scott’s shoulders sag, “But how about after Christmas?”

“We’re free.” Lydia shrugs. Derek snorts beside him and Stiles watches him roll his eyes.

“Apparently we are in fact free.” Derek nods. Stiles laughs and pulls out his phone.

“Awesome, then we’ll exchange information and set up a time and place.” Stiles beams at him. Derek nods taking his phone and plugging in his information. “Thanks again, by the way, you really didn’t have to do that.”

“It was Lydia’s idea.” Derek shrugs. Then shifts uncomfortably, “We couldn’t help but over hear.”

“Ah, I see, look about that, it’s a long story. His mom -” Stiles waves his hand not sure how to explain it. Derek nods.

“Lydia’s mom passed away a few years ago, cancer. She just saw Scott and I think related, remembered. It was rough for us for awhile, after everything.” Derek mumbles quietly.

“Yeah, but how can you tell a seven year old that his mother didn’t die, but just, _left?_ You can’t, that’s just heart breaking.” Stiles sighs.

“Loss in anyway at their age is heartbreaking. It’s just not fair.” Derek says then, Stiles looks up at him grateful.

“You’re the first person to not say “I’m sorry” as their automatic response to finding out my ex-wife just up and left my son and me. It’s refreshing.” Stiles jokes. Derek lips curl into a fond smirk.

“Probably because I also hate hearing “I’m sorry” too. I get it.” Derek shrugs.

“Yeah.” Stiles says, “Listen, if, maybe, you ever wanted to get coffee and talk more, you could always use the number that I am sending to you, now.”

Derek phone dings in his pocket and the man laughs.

“Or ya know, we could just stick to the whole just do playdates thing, that’s probably best, yeah, don’t mind me.” Stiles rambles.

“I’d like that, Stiles. I’ll text you, okay?” Derek whispers, stepping a little closer into Stiles’ space, causing him to shiver. Stiles breath hitches and all he can do is nod in understanding. Derek pulls away, smiling and then calling out for his daughter, “We’ll see you soon, you two.”

“Bye, Lydia’s dad!” Scott yells.

“His names Derek, son.” Stiles reminds him.

“Bye, Derek!” Scott yells louder this time, waving excitedly after them. Scott jumps up and down turning towards Stiles.

“Let’s get ya home, kiddo.” Stiles says, rolling his eyes and laughing.

            When they get into the car and Stiles has turned around to start backing out of the parking spot, is when Scott quietly whispers an apology. Stiles stomps on the breaks.

            “What was that?” Stiles asks. Scott sighs in a way that Stiles recognizes is his trying not to cry sigh.

            “I’m sorry. I yelled at you and that wasn’t nice. I know it’s not your fault mom left.” Scott says. The words hit Stiles right in the gut and he puts the car into park to turn and fully face his son.

            “It’s not your fault she left either, you know that right, Scott?” Stiles ask. Scott shrugs and it breaks Stiles’ heart even more, “She just needs to work on things right now, work on herself, and it’s not fair that, that doesn’t include us but that’s not our fault, okay? You’re a great kid, Scott. An amazing one, actually. Any parent would kill to be yours, I’m lucky enough to have landed the job.”

            Scott beams up at him, cheeks glistening under the street lights that fill the parking lot.

            “Thanks, daddy.” Scott whispers. Stiles eyes sting with fresh tears and he smiles.

            “Love you, kiddo.” Stiles whispers back.

            “Love you, too.” And that right there is all Stiles has been wanting for Christmas.

***

            The next few weeks, in preparation for Christmas has found Stiles and Scott spending a lot of their time with Derek and Lydia. A few days after Black Friday, Stiles got a text from Derek that read: **Sorry. Would’ve texted earlier but Walmart wasn’t the only trip I made that night. I needed to recoup.** Stiles had smiled and texted back: **Totally understood, coffee does wonders for recouping, I hear.** Derek responds: **I don’t know if I totally trust your facts, but if that’s your way of asking me out, I’m free this afternoon at say, one pm?** Stiles laughs out right on the couch next to Scott as they watch Sunday morning cartoons and Scott scowls at him.

            “Trying to watch TV here, _da-d!_ ” Stiles rolls his eyes and ruffles his sons hair.

            “So sorry, your highness.” Stiles teases. Stiles looks back down at his phone and then pouts. **I wish, but there’s no one to really take Scott or anything.**

            Derek responds not even a second later: **He can come play with Lydia, if he wants? She’ll be here with my sister Laura and her twins.**

            “Hey, Scott? Remember Lydia? Would you wanna go play with her this afternoon?” Stiles asks. Scott looks over at him and squints in suspicion.

            “Does it mean I get to bring my robot?” Scott asks. Stiles narrows his eyes at him this time.

            “No, we wait till Christmas. It’s just to hang out, while I go out for coffee with some friends.” Stiles decides not mentioning that it’ll just be him and Derek is best for now. Scott shrugs.

            “Sounds cool.” He responds. Stiles rolls his eyes but looks at Scott fondly. He can’t deny that the kid is just like him, bless his soul.

            **See you at one then. Oh, how would I find you by the way?**

            Derek sends back directions and a smiley face at the end. A freaking smiley face, Stiles might be screwed before he even gets to have a first date with the guy.

            When they pull up to Derek’s house two hours later, Scott and Stiles both gasp and stare.

            “ _Whoa_.” They say at the same time, as the three story house seems to loom over them as they get closer. The porch seems to wrap around the entire house, there’s blue shutters, and it’s a freaking masterpiece is what it is.

            “Wicked.” Stiles hears Scott whisper, and he kind of has to agree. Stiles parks right next to a shiny black Camaro and his suddenly feeling very juvenile with his shitty jeep he’s had since college, but money’s been tight and a new car isn’t as important to him as feeding Scott. The thing still runs and gets them around safely, but damn what he wouldn’t do to drive a nice car like that just once.

            Scott hops out of the jeep and starts heading to the house.

            “Come on, Dad! You’re being too slow.” Scott groans as he reaches the porch steps and stops to stare at Stiles, who’s still standing next to his car.

            “Watch who you’re calling slow now! I’m not grandpa!” Stiles yells. Scott rolls his eyes.

            “Yet.” Scott mumbles, thinking Stiles can’t hear. Stiles yells in protest and Scott’s eyes beam with glee as he squeals and takes off the steps. Stiles reaches him, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist and lifting him to the ground, just as Derek opens the door. Scott’s midair, laughing as Stiles pauses and beams at Derek and Lydia.

            “Hi, guys. Sorry just had to see who was the fastest, and I believe there was a clear winner.

            “Me!” Stiles and Scott both say in unison. Derek, Lydia and another woman Stiles thinks must be Laura are all laughing in the doorway. Derek holds out the screen door for them, gesturing them inside. Stiles puts Scott down and follows them in. Lydia and Scott make a dash for her room, Scott yelling a ‘bye, Dad!’ over his shoulder. Laura follows after them, waving at the two of them telling them to, ‘have a good time!’ and winks at Derek. Derek’s ears are beet red when Stiles turns to look at him, _shit_ , even more adorableness. How will he ever survive? Stiles doesn’t know but somehow he does. They make it through coffee without a hitch, no awkward pauses or fake laughter, it’s all genuine and real and the most he’s ever actually talked about anything meaningful in a long time. He tells Derek as much.

            “I just really can’t remember the last time I just sat down and told somehow how I felt for once. Ya know? Like it’s been about Scott, and I’m perfectly happy to do that, it’s my job. I’m there for him when he’s hurting but I haven’t had someone be there for me. Not that you’re here for me! Or, oh god, ya know like, just that you listened and -”

            “Stiles?” Stiles stops stammering and stares up at Derek, heart beating out of his chest, “I’m here for you.”

            Stiles let’s out the shakiest laugh and beams up at Derek. Then the next few weeks are constant text messages throughout the day when they’re at work, then meeting up after work once in awhile for drinks or even dinner. On the weekends they’ve been combining forces and taking Lydia and Scott to things like seeing Santa at his workshop, or decorating Derek’s enormous house or watching Christmas movies with hot chocolate . The weeks fly by and talks about Christmas plans arrive.

            “My whole family flies in to do Christmas here. We all used to live in this house when I was younger, but since we’ve all grown up, my parents moved to Hawaii, my Uncle Peter moved to France with his family, and my sister is studying abroad in South America.” Derek explains one night as Lydia and Scott are camped out with pillows in front of the TV watching The Polar Express. They’re nearly asleep.

            “It’s crazy what a big family you have. It’s just me, my dad and Scott. But we make do, we have our special little traditions of cooking breakfast together, then opening presents, then watching A Christmas Story while I cook turkey. It’s nice.” Stiles shrugs. Derek takes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

            “You could come to ours, I mean, if you wanted and that’s totally not overwhelming for you, which that’s totally overwhelming. I’m sorry.” Derek stumbles over his words. Stiles can’t help but giggle.

            “You’re so cute.” Stiles teases, Derek playfully pushes Stiles’ shoulder with his shoulder, “And I would, it’s just, I think that’d be overwhelming for _him_. All these people he doesn’t know on Christmas. I don’t want to freak him out. He’s been doing so well lately. Really talking to me about his feelings.” Stiles explains. Derek squeezes his hand.

            “Hey, that’s totally fine and awesome, about Scott.” Derek comments. Stiles nods, staring down at his son who has successfully passed out on the floor.

            “I do want to spend time with you though. You and Lydia. I think Scott and I have gotten used to seeing you practically everyday, it’d be weird to go a few days without you guys.” Stiles notes, already not liking the feeling in his stomach at the thought.

            “How about Christmas eve? Just us four, your place?” Derek suggests. Stiles turns to peck Derek on the cheek.

            “I like the sound of that.” Stiles mumbles, resting his head on Derek's shoulder and nodding off himself.

***

            Christmas Eve rolls around and Scott is yelling to Stiles about how he’s letting the sugar cookies cook too long, ‘you burn them dad, every time!’ and then that they don’t have any extra pie’s to share for dessert and he doesn’t like cooked ham. Finally, Stiles throws his hands up in frustration.

            “Scott, give me something here, man. I’m doing the best I can, what’s got you worked up?”

            Scott stares down at the kitchen island, where they’re working on the cookies. Scott plucks at the dough.

            “I don’t know. I just want them to like us.” Scott whispers. Stiles leans in closer to catch what he’s saying.

            “Want who to like us, kiddo?” Stiles asks, placing his hand on the small of Scotts back.  Stiles kneels down so that he can see Scott’s face underneath his floppy hair.

            “Derek and Lydia!” Scott admits.

            “Do they not like us? I think we’ve been doing pretty well hanging out with them lately, they seem to like us, since they’re coming to spend Christmas Eve with us.” Stiles points out. Scott shrugs.

            “I don’t know, I just wanted to do something nice.” Scott whispers, Stiles pulls him into a hug.

            “This is the nicest Christmas Eve dinner, ever. I think they’ll be very pleased and like us a whole lot after tonight.” Stiles confirms. Scott pulls back and smiles at him.

            “Yeah, I think so too.” Scott nods. Stiles chuckles and kisses Scott on the forehead. The doorbell rings a few seconds later and Scott is jumping off the stool, he was using, and heads for the door.

            Derek and Lydia walk into the kitchen a few minutes later, Derek holding onto a white box.

            “I brought pie.” Derek says, shyly. Stiles beams at him and then looks at Scott, who’s staring at Derek in surprise. Derek looks between Scott and Stiles for a hint that he did something wrong.

            “We needed pie, how did you know?” Is Scott’s awed reply. Derek let’s out a small breath and then laughs, smiling at Scott.

            “Super werewolf hearing, heard you all the way from my house.” Derek winks at him.

            “Cool.” Scott whispers. Then he turns to Lydia and asks her if she’d like to see his room and they’re off.

            “I hope you’re prepared to be made into this super awesome superhero and worshipped.” Stiles explains. Derek walks over and sets the box down on the island and steps into Stiles’ space. He places two hands on either side of Stiles.

            “I think my ego can handle it. I already know I’m super cool.” Derek jokes. Stiles rolls his eyes. Derek laughs and leans a bit closer and Stiles sucks in a breath closing his eyes and waiting for it.

            Then the doorbell rings and Scott is bounding down the stairs yelling, ‘I’ll get it!’

            Stiles pushes Derek gently with his hand and Derek steps back, letting Stiles move around him and towards the living room, when they hear a loud shout.

            “NO!” Scott yells. Stiles hears a loud slam and is running out to the front entrance.

            “Scott! Who was at the door? Did you just slam a door in someone’s face?” And when Stiles opens the door, to try and apologize, he finds himself wanting to do the same thing.

            “Heather. What are you doing here?” Stiles hisses. Scott starts sobbing and turns around and runs upstairs.

            “Scott!” Both he and Heather yell after him. There’s silence and then another door slamming. Stiles whimpers and looks behind his shoulder over to Derek. Derek steps forward and nods.

            “I’ll get him.” Derek whispers, coming up behind Stiles and heading upstairs. Lydia stays rooted to the spot, looking back and forth between the stairs and Heather. She fidgets nervously for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes and staring at Heather. She turns to face her fully and then puts her hands on her hips. Stiles has to admit for a seven year old, Lydia looks intimidating as hell. Stiles smirks at her fondly, can’t help but think of Derek and how Lydia is just like him. He turns back to Heather, with a similar suspicious glare.

            “You have no right.”

            “This is my home, Stiles.”

            “You gave that up, two weeks ago, Heather. When the divorce finalized. You signed it away, therefore you _actually_ have no right.” Stiles refrains, hard, from using strong language in front of Lydia.

            “So, what? You just gave my home away to the next available bed warmer?”

            Stiles also refrains from slapping her, _hard_.

            “Leave.” Stiles hisses. As he tries to shut the door, Heather holds her foot out and stops him. Her hand slams onto the wood and she pushes back. “I swear, on my life, I will call my dad right now and have him arrest you. You are trespassing and forcing your way into my home.”

            “I want to come back, Stiles.” Heather whispers, fiercely.

            “You don’t though. You just realized what an awful person you are and want to redeem yourself, just like all the other times. But, not this time, Heather. We can’t do it again. We’re working on things, we’re getting better.”

            “Without me.” Heather finishes. Stiles feels guilty for all of five seconds before he nods.

            “I can’t be sorry for the life we’ve had these last nine months without you. You walked away from us. And we weren’t going to wait around anymore, that’s just how life is. Can’t wait for rain in the middle of a drought and all that.” Stiles explains. Heather huffs and rolls her eyes.

            “Stiles, please, don’t make this hard. Just let me back in, we can talk about this.” Heather pleads. Stiles shakes his head. “Stiles, do not embarrass me. Our neighbors watched me pull in, a few of them waved. What will they think when you don’t let your wife come inside?”

            “ _Ex_ -wife. And that’s just it, Heather, you’re more worried about what our neighbors will think, then the fact that our son just ran, crying, upstairs.”

            Heather steps back, looking at Stiles with shock.

            “You’re different.” Heather says, slowly. Stiles just stares at her in disbelief.

            “I’m not different. I’m just finally sticking up for myself and my son. We deserve a whole lot more than you abandoning us every few months when things are getting hard. We deserve someone who’s gonna put the work in, who will make us happy.” Stiles explains. Heather crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. She looks from Stiles to Lydia, who hasn’t moved an inch.

            “Hey, Lyds, why don’t you go pick out the first present you want to open that Scott and I got you.” Stiles leans down to whisper to her softly. She stares at him, worry written across her face. Stiles kisses her forehead and nods, “it’s okay. I’m fine.”

            Lydia nods and then shoots Heather one last glare before skipping off to the living room.

            “Do _they_ make you happy? Complete strangers that you’ve let into our home and son’s life.” Heather spits.

            “Alright, this is enough. You don’t get to start trying to parent now, you haven’t done that in all the years you’ve actually been a parent. Don’t worry about Derek, or Lydia, or Scott. I think I’m getting pretty good at making judgement calls on who gets to come and go in our lives. And that means _you_ going.” Stiles stares at her, hoping she’ll just back down like she always does.

            “But Scott -” She pauses.

            “I think it’s best for now if you take this time to figure yourself out before you try getting back into his life. I’m not saying you can’t, and Scott loves you and always will, but right now, he’s hurting and you being here isn’t helping. It’s not fair to him for you to keep coming and going.” Stiles is feeling tired now, so tired. He just wants to get back to the plans he had with his family. Heather looks at him and then nods, looking defeated.

            “Tell him I said Merry Christmas.” She whispers. Stiles smiles at her, relieved.

            “Of course, I will. Merry Christmas, Heather.”

            “Bye, Stiles.” Heather says, turning around and heading back to her steps.

            “Goodbye.” Stiles whispers after her. He takes a minute, when he closes the door, to lean against it and just breathe before he’s dashing up the stairs and to Scott’s room. The door is cracked a bit and he can hear muffled crying and hiccuping.

            “I don’t want you to leave.” Scott says through his hiccups. Stiles can see Derek rubbing his hand up and down Scott’s back in a soothing pattern, as Scott sits in his lap, face squished into Derek’s shoulder.

            “Why do I have to leave, buddy?” Derek asks.

            “Because my mom came back and you’ll have to leave now. But, I don’t want that. I want you to stay.” Scott tries to calm himself down but he only ends up crying more when he finishes his sentence.

            “Hey, you know that, whatever happens, I don’t have to go anywhere right? We could still hang out. You can come over anytime you want to hang with me and Lydia.” Derek says, pulling back a little so he can look Scott in the eye.

            “Really?” Scott hiccups again. Derek smiles fondly at him and a warm sensation settles in Stiles’ chest, making him smile too.

            “Of course. We’re always gonna be friends.” Derek promises. Scott beams at him and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, hugging him. Then Stiles sees his body start to shake again, “hey, hey now. What’s going on?”

            “But, what about my dad?” Scott whispers. Stiles heart seizes up.

            “What about your dad?” Derek asks.

            “I don’t want my dad to be lonely or sad. Mommy makes him sad, they make each other sad, but you don’t! You make daddy happy! Daddy deserves to have friends too.” Stiles takes that as his cue to enter to room. He slides to door open quietly and Derek looks up, smiling weakly at him.

            “I appreciate you being so concerned for me, Scotty.” Stiles whispers. Scott turns around, face looking frantic. He looks behind Stiles and looks partially relieved.

            “Did mommy leave again?” Scott asks. Stiles nods and goes over to sit next to the both of them.

            “I told her now wasn’t the best time to visit.” Stiles responds. Scott looks at him seriously and nods.

            “I’m sorry, Daddy.” Scott whispers. Stiles tilts his head in confusion, looking down at his son.

            “For what?” Stiles asks.

            “For yelling at mom and slamming the door in her face.” Scott says. Stiles shouldn’t find it funny, but when Scott explains it like that he can’t help but hold in his laughter. Instead, he leans forward and kissing the top of Scott’s head.

            “I’m not mad, kiddo. You were startled. That’s not who you were expecting to see today and you worked so hard on today. I’m sorry that you’re upset.” Stiles apologizes in return. Scott shrugs and looks up at Derek.

            “I’m not upset anymore. We can still have Christmas Eve, right? And Derek and Lydia can stay?” Scott asks, cheering up a bit at the thought. Stiles smiles down at him.

            “They can stay as long as they want.” Stiles says, looking at Derek, who’s looking back.

            “They should just stay _forever_.” Scott sighs. Stiles and Derek both laugh.

            “Let’s give it a little bit longer before we ask them that question, Scotty.” Stiles jokes. Derek laughs and shrugs.

            “I like the sound of that.” Derek agrees. They’re staring at each other for a long moment before Scott huffs and hops off of Derek’s lap.

            “I’m gonna go tell Lydia we can open presents, now.” Scott says, walking towards to door.

            “Just give us a few seconds before you tear into your presents!” Stiles calls after him. Scott waves his hand over his shoulder.

            “Lydia! We can open presents, soon! We just have to wait for our dad’s to do gross, kissy, adult stuff.” Scott hollers down the hall to her.

            “They’re kissing?! Finally!” Lydia hollers back. Stiles and Derek both laugh. Stiles turns to face Derek a little bit more, winking at him.

            “Well? Are we gonna get to the gross, kissy, adult stuff or what?” Stiles ask. Derek rolls his eyes, like he’s just now realizing what he got himself into and leans forward, cupping Stiles’ cheek and pressing their lips together. Stiles brain goes offline for five full seconds before catching up.  Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek hand makes it to the small of Stiles’ back and pushes him closer, till their chest are touching and there’s no space between them. Stiles parts his lips, giving Derek access, which he takes by sliding his tongue in and Stiles moans. Derek pulls back after that, resting his forehead against Stiles and they both breath heavily, giggling at each other.

            “Wow.” Stiles comments. Derek hums in agreement. “Scott’s right, ya know?”

            Derek looks up at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

            “You make me happy, Lydia too. Scott and I haven’t been this happy in months. Years even.” Stiles smiles. Derek kisses the tip of his nose.

            “Likewise.” Derek says. Stiles closes his eyes and rests just a fraction of a second before he laces his fingers with Derek’s and stands up.

            “Alright, big guy. Time for presents.” Stiles shouts the last part, so that Scott and Lydia can hear and he gets cheers in return.

            When they’re downstairs, Derek sits in the chair closest to the tree and pulls Stiles into his lap. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and Stiles leans back to rest his head against Derek’s shoulder as they watch Lydia and Scott open presents.

            Stiles feels that warm sensation settle in his chest again and he realizes it’s happiness, contentment. Stiles has all he wants for Christmas sitting in this room with him. He turns his head to kiss Derek on the cheek. Derek is grinning brightly down at his daughter and Scott.

            “Merry Christmas, Derek.” Stiles whispers. Derek turns to kiss Stiles’ forehead.

            “Merry Christmas, Stiles.” Derek whispers back.

***

 

**Two Years Later**

 

            Stiles slowly wakes up, eyes blinking and adjusting to the early morning light. He knows it can’t be later than 8am and he groans rolling over. His arm rests on a small lump under the sheets, Stiles grins and starts tickling the object. There’s small giggles coming from underneath the bedspread and Stiles laughs pulling back the covers.

            “Morning, Scotty.” Stiles says to him. Scott giggles some more.

            “Merry Christmas, daddy!” Scott says, “They’re downstairs making breakfast. Poppa told me to come wake you up.”

            “Oh, is that so, huh?” Stiles laughs. Scott nods, seriously.

            “Yeah, he said something about your lazy bones doesn’t get to sleep in till noon on Christmas!” Scott giggles. Stiles scoffs, pretending to be offended. He pushes Scott playfully out of bed, rolling over and getting up himself.

            “Well, then, breakfast better be a feast fit for kings, then.” Stiles says as they’re walking down the stairs into the kitchen of Derek’s house, which Derek has told Stiles countless times over the last six months, to call it _their_ house. Stiles walks in and sees that Lydia has flour across her forehead and Derek has some in his hair. Stiles laughs at the scene, Derek scowls and sticks his tongue out.

            “Really mature there, darling.” Stiles teases. It makes Lydia and Scott giggle. Stiles walks across the kitchen and grabs the plate of waffles from Derek’s hand and leans up to peck him on the lips, “thanks for breakfast, my love.”

            Derek hums and wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist and deepens their kiss, until their two children scoff and gag behind them.

            “Hey, watch it, or I know some people who won’t be opening presents for awhile.” Stiles threatens. When he turns to look at his children they’re staring at him with unimpressed looks on their faces.

            “Like you could ever, dad.” Lydia scoffs. Stiles rolls his eyes and shrugs. It’s true, he wouldn’t.

            “Speaking of presents, one just arrived for you, Scotty.” Derek says, picking up a FedEx box from the counter and handing it too Scott.

            “It’s from mom!” Scott squeaks excitedly. He runs to the kitchen table. Stiles walks over and puts the plate of waffles down and grabs a knife to help Scott cut threw the tape. Scott pulls out a letter first and reads it, “she says she’s in London and misses me! She says she’ll see me in the new year! Whoa! Cool dad, look she got me a Mets hat! Like yours!”

            “I know, kiddo, it’s going to be very important you hold onto that hat for later.” Stiles turns to wink at Derek and Derek smiles at him, joining them at the table. Setting down syrup and orange juice.

            “Are we ready to eat and then open presents?” Derek asks. Everyone, even Stiles cheers excitedly.

            Later, when the whole house is filled with Derek’s family and Stiles’ dad. Scott finally opens a small envelope from his grandpa that holds tickets to a Mets and Dodgers game next summer and Scott is beaming with excitement.

            “Thanks, Grandpa! Dad, I can wear the Met’s hat mom got me to the game!” Scott shouts excitedly. Stiles nods.

            “I know, buddy, it’s so weird that, that happened to be the present mom got you. Like we planned it or something.” Stiles jokes. Heather’s been trying over the years, she’s comes to town for a week once every few months and spends all her time with Scott, it brings him such joy but she’s not the kind of person to settle down or stay in one place. Stiles thinks everyone has kind of accepted that, Scott, himself and even Heather. But they’ve worked it out over time and their odd little family is working pretty well these days.

            Later, when things have settled down, all the gifts have been open and pie has been served Stiles catches Derek’s mom, Talia, give Derek a pointed look and then clear her throat.

            “Okay, who’d like some coffee? John?” Talia asks, looking at Stiles’ dad.

            “I’d love some, thank you, Talia.” John nods, Talia smiles at him and pats his shoulder as she passes. John looks up at Stiles them and beams. Stiles is starting to getting suspicious something is up when Lydia walks over to him tugging on his sweater.

            “Hey, dad. I wanna go look at the lights outside, can we?” She asks.

            “Yeah, dad! Can we?” Scott hollers from across the room.

            “Only if poppa joins us.” Stiles smiles, looking up at Derek, who’s already getting his coat on and handing Lydia hers. Stiles walks over grabbing his off the rack and turning to hand Scott his. The kids are rushing out the door before Stiles even has a foot in his sneaker.

            “What are they so excited about? They’ve seen this lights a million times all month?” Stiles asks Derek. Derek just chuckles, putting his hand on the small of Stiles’ back and leading him out onto the porch.

            “You know them, Christmas is there favorite time of year.” Derek answers when they’ve met up with Scott and Lydia down on the grass. They turn to stare at their house and it’ll take awhile but it feels so damn good to call it their house. Stiles turns to beam up at Derek but doesn’t find him there. He stares at the empty space for a second before blinking and looking down, where Derek actually is, on one knee.

            “Derek-” Stiles gets out before his breath catches and tears are forming. He looks around to find Scott and Lydia beaming at them.

            “Stiles, I don’t really know what to say, I’ve been wracking my brain for six months just thinking of the perfect moment and the perfect words to express just how much I love you, I love our kids, and I love our family. I want us to be official. A real family, so Lydia and I wanted to ask you something.” Derek turns and gestures for Lydia to join his side. Derek takes a box out of his pocket and then leans into whisper something into Lydia’s ear. She nods and smiles, running back into the house. When she comes back she’s holding onto a large manila envelope and looking at Stiles with nervous anticipation.

“My daddy and I wanted to know if you’d adopt us.” Lydia asks. Derek starts laughing and then nods.

“Well, more like if you’d marry me and adopt Lydia. Officially.” Derek says, chancing a look up at Stiles. Tears are flowing freely now down his cheeks and he kneels so he’s facing Derek fully and gesturing Scott to his side. Scott listens to what Stiles whispers in his ear and runs off inside too. Derek looks at him quizzically. And Stiles just presses and finger to his lips and shakes his head. Scott comes running back out with a similar looking rectangle shape as Lydia’s but it’s wrapped in Snoopy wrapping paper.

“Dad and I were going to ask you the same thing.” Scott says, kicking at the ground, looking shy. Stiles beams at him and when he turns back to Derek, Derek’s crying now too. Stiles leans in and kisses him.

“So, the answers yes. Incase you were wondering.” Stiles smiles. Derek lets out a watery laugh before he’s cupping Stiles’ face and kissing him soundly. When they pull back Lydia and Scott are hugging and yelling out, “Brother!,” “Sister!” very loudly and Derek is pulling the band out of the box and putting it on Stiles’ finger.

Stiles has never felt more complete in his entire life, until he’s reminded just how complete he is when he is greeted by loud cheers and shouting when his dad and Derek’s whole family comes rushing out onto the lawn to join them.

Stiles is laughing and crying, picking himself up off the ground and snatching Lydia up into his arms while Derek does the same to Scott.

Stiles turns and leans up to kiss Derek’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Derek.” Stiles whispers.

“Merry Christmas, Stiles. Or should I say husband?” Derek jokes and Stiles beams up at him. He could sure get used to the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, this was super cathartic because although I'm an outsider I'm currently watching what Stiles is going through and these are a few of the things I wish I could say in this situation. I hope this was an okay read! I wrote this up super fast and gave up on it a few weeks ago because I woke up and thought it was awful, but my friend convinced me to publish it. So this is super unbeta'd! Apologizes for any mistakes, which might be a lot and might be awful!


End file.
